A Birthday Treat
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: In which Amu decides to give Tadase something special for his birthday. /Tadamu/


Title: A Birthday Treat

Universe: Shugo Chara!

Theme/Topic/s: Birthday; baked goods; Suu; pie

Rating: G

Character/Pairing/s: Amu/Tadase

Word Count: 991

Warnings: fluff; Tadamu; some stuff Suu does; independent!Amu

* * *

Today was Tadase's birthday. So, Amu thought she ought to whip up something special for him. At first, she considered baking him a cake, but then thought that his parents might have already done that. Sighing, she went to her room and flopped onto her bed.

"What to do...what to do..." Amu said to herself, scratching her head, a sign that she was deep in thought.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Dia asked as she emerged from her egg and floated towards her.

"I can't think of anything to make Tadase for his birthday," Amu answered, "I made him cookies last year and chocolates the year before..."

"Ah, I know!" Dia said enthusiastically, "Let's ask Suu!"

"Sounds good," Amu agreed, getting up off her bed and grabbing Suu's egg from the shelf and tapping gently on it with her index finger, "Suu, I need your help."

The green egg opened up, allowing Suu to get out from it, "Amu-chan, what would you like me to help you with, desu?" she asked, floating up to Amu's shoulder and resting on it.

"I don't know what to bake Tadase for his birthday," Amu replied, blushing.

"Well, you can always bake a cake, desu," Suu suggested.

"I know, but...what if Tadase's mom and dad made him one already? And besides, I'd like to be a little more original than that."

"Hmm..." Suu wondered, putting a finger to her lips, before getting and idea, "Aha! How about an apple pie?"

"An apple pie? But that'll take too long! I have to find a recipe and see if I have all the ingredients-"

"Amu-chan."

"Yes?"

"Just leave it to Suu!" Suu said as she and Amu went into the kitchen. "Now, are you ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Amu asked, confused.

"Chips, syrup, whip!" Suu called out, bringing her whisk out and waving it before an array of ingredients magically laid themselves out on the table in front of her: a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, a bunch of apples, a stick of butter, one egg, a container of cinnamon and a container of salt.

"Suu..." Amu breathed, "I had no idea that you could-"

"I can do a lot of things, Amu-chan." Suu said, a smile forming on her face, "Now, go and gather a small and large mixing bowl, measuring cups and spoons—mixing spoon included—and a nine-inch pie plate. Then, I'd like you to bring them back so I can instruct you on what to do next, desu."

Amu nodded and rushed over to the cabinets and took out the bowls and cups. Then, she rushed over to the drawers and gathered the spoons.

With that task being completed, Amu—with her arms full—carefully walked back to the table, and set everything down on it, more than ready to get started.

* * *

Under Suu's careful observation, Amu had managed to measure out all of the ingredients, mix them in their respective bowls, put them all together in the pie plate and bake it. Now, all she needed to do was to take the apple pie out of the oven: putting on some oven mitts, Amu carefully lifted the pie out of the oven and set it down on a rack to cool.

Sighing, mainly out of relief, she sat down in a chair to wait for it to cool.

"Will you be needing anymore help, desu?" Suu asked.

"No, I'm fine," Amu assured her. "And I can give the pie to Tadase myself."

Suu giggled, "Oh, so you'd like to be alone with Tadase, desu?"

Amu blushed, "W-well I...um...you see...yes."

* * *

After two hours of waiting, Amu got back up, picked up the pie and headed out the door in the direction of Tadase's house. Once she got there, she rang the doorbell, and within seconds, was greeted by none other than Tadase himself, "Ah, Amu-chan. Have you come over to wish me a happy birthday?" he asked, a smile gracing his features.

Amu blushed, "Yes and I-I brought you something as well," she muttered, gesturing at the pie.

Tadase beamed, "Oh, is that a pie?"

Amu nodded, nervous, "Yes. I made it _almost _all by myself."

"Oh, so Suu helped you a little bit. Anyway, if you made, then it has to be good," Tadase said, "Let's go inside and try it." Tadase gestured for Amu to come inside and then led her into his dining room, where he pulled out a chair out from under the table for her, which she sat down in immediately. "Amu-chan, wait here. I'll be right back," he said, walking off into the kitchen.

Smiling, Amu set the pie down on the table and waited for Tadase to return, which he did, carrying plates, forks and a knife to . He set everything down on the table and sliced up the pie into eight even pieces, then serving Amu and himself one piece each, and took a seat across from her.

"Shall we eat, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked, picking up his fork.

"Sure," Amu said cheerfully, picking up her fork as well.

And with that, Amu and Tadase both took bites out of their pieces of pie, then swallowed them simultaneously and put down their forks.

"So, um...what do you think?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan," Tadase said, grabbing her hands and looking her straight in the eyes, "This is...by far the best apple pie I have ever eaten."

Amu's face lit up, "R-Really?"

"Yes," Tadase confirmed, leaning over to giver her a swift kiss on the lips, "It really is, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed and then smiled, "SO, should we finish eating?" she asked.

"Yes we should, Amu-chan. Yes we should."

**XXX**


End file.
